Papa's Hot Doggeria
Papa's Hot Doggeria is the seventh Gameria in the Papa Louie restaurant management series. It was announced on October 25, 2012, and was released on November 19, 2012. Taylor and Peggy, the winners of Papa's Next Chefs 2012, make hot dogs for the customers and fans at Griller Stadium. Preivews * 10/25/2012: Sneak Peek: Worker Uniforms 1 * 10/30/2012: Sneak Peek: New Customer!: 2 * 11/07/2012: Sneak Peek: Inside the Stadium! 3 * 11/12/2012: Preview: Papa's Hot Doggeria!!! 4 * 11/14/2012: Sneak Peek: The Pop Station! 5 * 11/15/2012: Sneak Peek: New Furniture Strategy! 6 * 11/19/2012: Papa's Hot Doggeria is released! 7 Description Papa's Hot Doggeria is a home run! It's opening day at Griller Stadium but the season tickets are all sold out! Looks like the only way to watch the games is to work for your old pal Papa Louie. In Papa's Hot Doggeria you'll need to grill up juicy Hot Dogs, top them with a variety of condiments, and serve them to all the rowdy fans. You'll also have your hands full popping up fresh popcorn, and pouring a crazy amount of drinks for your hungry customers. Meet all new faces, cheer on your favorite team, and even take a swing in the Home Run Derby! Intro Taylor/Peggy/Custom Worker is excited for the opening day of baseball season at Griller Stadium. He/She waits in line for season tickets. However, when he/she finally gets to the ticket window, the ticket seller brings out the "Sold Out" sign, meaning that Taylor/Peggy/custom worker is now out of luck. He/She sadly walks away, but then sees an ad for Papa's Hot Doggeria, saying that they need a worker and it has the best seats in the game. He/She gets excited, and thinks that would be the best way to see the games. The next day, he/she comes to the stadium and Papa Louie meets him/her and gives him/her the keys to the Hot Doggeria. Then he leaves to go watch the game. When the game starts, Taylor/Peggy/Custom Worker excitedly watches the game through binoculars, eating popcorn, seeing Pinch Hitwell at bat. Suddenly, Cletus' face comes into focus, blocking his/her view. He/She is then startled when they see Sue, Lisa, Cletus and Kingsley in line for food. Taylor/Peggy/Custom Worker spills his/her popcorn, and realizes that the job may not be as easy as he/she had hoped. Customers # Taylor/Peggy (Tutorial) # Wendy (Tutorial) # Clover (Time) # Robby (Time) # Tony (Time) # Roy (Time) # Timm (Time) # Ninjoy (Time) # Skyler (Time) # Gino Romano (Time) # Mandi (Time) # Tohru (Day 2) # Scooter (Rank 2) # Greg (Rank 3) # Rita (Rank 4) # Shannon (Rank 5) # Marty (Rank 6) # Zoe (Rank 7) # Penny (Rank 8) # Professor Fitz (Rank 9) # Little Edoardo (Rank 10) # Rico (Rank 11) # Yippy (Rank 12) # Chuck (Rank 13) # Big Pauly (Rank 14) # Wally (Rank 15) # Clair (Rank 16) # Nick (Rank 17) # James (Rank 18) # Kahuna (Rank 19) # Prudence (Rank 20) # Radlynn (Rank 21) # Cletus (Rank 22) # Maggie (Rank 23) # Cecilia (Rank 24) # Ivy (Rank 25) # Hugo (Rank 26) # Mitch (Rank 27) # Sasha (Rank 28) # Connor (Rank 29) # Johnny (Rank 30) # Willow (Rank 31) # Kingsley (Rank 32) # Allan (Rank 33) # Lisa (Rank 34) # Sarge Fan! (Rank 35) # Mindy (Rank 36) # Edna (Rank 37) # Bruna Romano (Rank 38) # Doan (Rank 39) # Utah (Rank 40) # Olga (Rank 41) # Alberto (Rank 42) # Matt (Rank 43) # Mary (Rank 44) # Georgito (Rank 45) # Carlo Romano (Rank 46) # Kayla (Rank 47) # Cooper (Rank 48) # Akari (Rank 49) # Franco (Rank 50) # Hank (Rank 51) # Gremmie (Rank 52) # Xandra (Rank 53) # Captain Cori (Rank 54) # Vicky (Rank 55) # Sue (Rank 56) # Foodini (Rank 57) # Papa Louie (Rank 58) Closers *Bertha (Monday) *Boomer (Tuesday) *Xolo (Wednesday) *Pinch Hitwell (Thursday) *Quinn (Friday) *Kenji (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Locals Closers are in bold *'Bertha ' *'Pinch Hitwell' *'Kenji ' *Shannon''' ''' *Radlynn *Willow Ingredients Sausages *Hot Dog (Start) (Hot Dog Warmup) (Hot Diggity) *Italian Sausage (Rank 4, with Rita) (Sausage Server) *Kielbasa (Rank 11, with Rico) (Kielbasa Pro) *Veggie Dog (Rank 21, with Radlynn) (Go Green) *Cheddarwurst (Rank 28, with Sasha) (Cheesy Dogs) Buns *Regular Bun (Start) (Bun Basics) *Chicago Bun (Day 2, with Tohru) (Chicago Style) *Hoagie Bun (Rank 8, with Penny) (Hoagie Hero) *Pretzel Bun (Rank 17, with Nick) (Twisted) *Pumpernickel Bun (Rank 25, with Ivy) (Hearth Baked) Toppings *Chili (Start) (Make Rico Proud) *Cheese (Start) (Cheese Please) *Relish (Start) (Relish Wrangler) *Onions (Rank 2, with Scooter) (Onion Chopper) *Tomato Wedges (Rank 3, with Greg) (You Say Tomato) *Sport Pepper (Rank 6, with Marty) (Sports Fan) *Marinara Sauce (Rank 7, with Zoe) (Saucy Dogs) *Sauerkraut (Rank 10, with Little Edoardo) (Cabbage Patch) *Pineapple Relish (Rank 13, with Chuck) (Tropical Dogs) *Fajita Veggies (Rank 18, with James) (Fajita) *Pickles (Rank 20, with Prudence) (Pickle Dogs) *Salsa (Rank 27, with Mitch) (South of the Border) *Bacon (Rank 30, with Johnny) (Bacon Buddy) *Mushrooms (Rank 32, with Kingsley) (Make Room for Shrooms) Sauces *Ketchup (Start) (Classic Condiment) *Mustard (Start) (Mister Mustard) *Papa's Ballpark Mustard (Rank 5, with Shannon) (In the Ballpark) *Mayo (Rank 15, with Wally) (Cool Dogs) *Hot Sauce (Rank 23, with Maggie) (Spicy Sauce) *Wild Onion Sauce (Rank 35, with Sarge Fan) (Wild Side) Drinks * Fizzo (Start) (Fizz Whiz) * Hyper Green (Rank 9, with Professor Fitz) (Hyperactive) * Diet Fizzo (Rank 14, with Big Pauly) (Counting Calories) * Dr. Cherry (Rank 19, with Kahuna) (The Doctor is In) * Lemon Mist (Rank 24, with Cecilia) (Lemon Lime) * Tangerine Pop (Rank 29, with Connor) (Tangeriffic) * Root Beer (Rank 33, with Allan) (Foamy Goodness) * Purple Burple (Rank 36, with Mindy) (Great Grapes) Popcorns * Buttered Popcorn (Start) (Classic Butter) * Candy Jack (Rank 12, with Yippy) (Jack Attack) * Kettle Corn (Rank 16, with Clair) (Sweet Corn) * Chocolate Popcorn (Rank 22, with Cletus) (Chocolatier) * Red Hot Popcorn (Rank 26, with Hugo) (Some Like It Hot) * Cinnamon Swirl (Rank 31, with Willow) (Swirl It) * Cheddar Corn (Rank 34, with Lisa) (Cheddar is Better) * Cotton Puffs (Rank 37, with Edna) (Cotton Candy Fan) Trivia * The representative gameria color of Papa's Hot Doggeria is cyan 8. * Pinch Hitwell wears a different uniform every time he comes in, according to what team is playing that day. He is the first character to do so. * This game has 9 order spaces, just like Papa's Burgeria, however, only 6 is used for building spaces. * Both chefs Taylor and Peggy also appeared as first day customers in Papa's Pancakeria. * The Hot Sauce in this game is in the same bottle as the Mild Sauce from Papa's Taco Mia!. * The Fajita Veggies in this game are the same as the Peppers from Papa's Taco Mia! * If a worker (custom or not) wears Taylor's blue shirt (which is considered as a jacket) and a long sleeve shirt, then there will be gaps showing some skin. * This is the first Gameria since Papa's Taco Mia! where the customer looks at the food instead of tasting it. * The first two posters on the scoreboard show what kind of hot dog and bun the first two customers will order. When the day ends, these posters do not appear. * This is the first game where you can see the first customer, but not the second, but still their orders. * This game gave six hints about the upcoming games. The first was Radlynn's shirt who has Radley Madish on it (thus giving a clue about Papa Louie 2), and the second is the team Frostfield Batters (which gave a clue about Papa's Cupcakeria), the third is the team Portallini Gondoliers (giving the clue of Papa's Pastaria, the fourth clue is the team Powder Point Woolies poster (giving the clue about Papa's Donuteria), the fifth is the team Toastwood Turkeys (giving the clue about Papa's Cheeseria), and the sixth is the team Sakura Bay Samurais (giving the clue about Papa's Sushiria). * After some ingredient is unlocked, the next rank will have a name that references it. * Xandra's order is the largest. Her order is also the only one to fill the entire order ticket. * Before all the popcorns are unlocked, some customers will not order popcorn. * Every customer will order popcorn once the one they want is unlocked. The popcorns they want don't change like the sodas might. * Some customers change their sodas if they are not unlocked with it, such as Timm. * This is the first game that introduces the concept of themes, specifically for use when it came to decorating the lobby within the game. Tony and Matt have revealed this in one of Quinn's Q&A. Each symbol represents the previous restaurants as well as one the main protagonist and his mini-game show host. In games with holidays, each symbol represents a holiday. Gallery AngrySasha.png AngryBoomer.png AngryOlga.png AngryMaggie.png AngryEdna.png AngryDoan.png AngryClair.png AngryPapaLouie.png AngryAkari.png AngryRita.png Angry-cooper-plus-blinking-kitty.jpg DancingCustomers.png TimmQuinnDancing.png QuinnPleased.png Category:Resturants Category:Games Category:Templates Category:Locations Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:2012 Games Category:Gameria Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Category:Desktop Games Category:Flipline Studios